


Clive Owen is not going to steal your boyfriend

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: “Hypothetical scenario: You meet Clive Owen and he hits on you. What would you do ?"“I would probably pass out”





	Clive Owen is not going to steal your boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clive Owen não vai roubar o seu namorado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348732) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

The first time Abed saw a Clive Owen movie with Troy was also the first time he considered that Troy might not be straight. He cataloged this information in his mind as something that might be relevant in the future, and was in a good mood for the rest of the day.

A few years after that they were in their apartment in Los Angeles watching another Clive Owen movie, and Abed knew for sure that Troy wasn't straight, just like himself. And he wasn't in a good mood.

Rather than looking at the screen and analyzing the plot and the director's choices, he was watching Troy watch Clive Owen. Perhaps it would have been easy if Troy had been attracted to men other than Abed and the British actor on the screen. And he couldn’t see any identifiable pattern. Clive Owen was white with blue eyes, his voice was deep, he had muscles. He looked like the kind of guy who would be comfortable in any social situation.

Basically he looked nothing like Abed.

Abed took the remote and pressed pause. Troy looked at him a little confused.

“Hypothetical scenario: You meet Clive Owen and he hits on you. What would you do ?"

“I would probably pass out”

“Continuation of the same scenario: You pass out, and then you wake up he's still interested. What would you do?"

"Then I'd say thank you Mr Owen but I have a boyfriend"

"What if he says your boyfriend doesn't need to know?"

“Abed. I wouldn't do that with Clive Owen or anyone else ok? Yes he's a handsome guy, but I wouldn't cheat on you. ”

“It doesn't have to be cheating necessarily. It could be an exception previously discussed. Some people have a list of celebrities with whom they can have sex without suffering any kind of partner blame. There's even an episode of Friends about it. ”

"I know, I watched this episode with you"

"And ?"

“And I don't want a list”

"Are you sure ?"

“Yes Abed, I do”

"I ... I don't want a list either"

"Cool, can we go back to the movie now?"

"Yes" Abed said and hit play.


End file.
